Curiosity kills
by spudyface
Summary: "Come, Zelda. Come." Ghirahim's watery picture said. I felt myself being entranced by the man. I leaned forward and my hand disappeared below the surface, then my forearm. I was leaning so far over that I tumbled into the water. Rated T for some violence, romance, and character death (still deciding so you can let me know your thoughts in reviews) XD R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is exactly what the summary said. Zelda has to be protected by Link and his friends because Ghirahim is after Zelda to resurrect the great evil. In a way the plot is like SS but it's a bit different in places. There are characters from all different games (TP, OOT, WW, SS) If there are any unusual names that occur out of the blue that's because this is actually a story I wrote many years ago and I've only just decided to turn it into a fanfic. There will be pairing in future chapters :)  
I do not own the games or characters but if I did this would be a game… I hope, anyway on with the story enjoy xx reviews will be taken into account**

* * *

I walked down the street slowly and cautiously, the only thing I could hear were the sounds of my shoes as they met with the cobblestone road. I knew that strange things happen during the night, things that no one can ever think of. People just disappeared.

"You shouldn't be here!" Said a sharp, sudden voice from behind me. I spun around but could see no one within the darkness.

"Get home as fast as you can!" Came the voice again, but from my left this time. I started walking faster down the road, intent on getting home. I was scared which made me reckless; I lost my footing and tripped on an out of place cobblestone. I tried to get up but felt a shooting pain all way up my leg. There, at my ankle was a deep gash with warm blood trailing down to the ground. I fell back down to the ground groaning in pain.

"Tell me, do you always stay out this late and go falling over?"

I whipped my head around to find; standing there was an extremely pale man wearing a red cape.

I gasped suddenly "No, I don't usually stay out this late and I only fell because you were saying things that make people fall over."

"Ha" He laughed, and disappeared along with a shadow of darkness.

"Hey! Come back" I yelled "I need your help!"

"Help you say?" asked the annoying voice.

"Well, yes! Can't you see I've hurt myself?" I retorted rather angrily.

"Just One moment then." Said the mysterious voice just as an elbow hit the back of my head. Everything went dark around me and my mind went blank as I hit the cold, wet road.

* * *

"Zelda!"

I awoke to a loud piercing voice flow through my head. I turned so I could face my clock. It was already ten o'clock. I jumped to my feet and sudden memories started to come back to me from last night.

"The cut!" I quietly said to myself. I looked down at my ankles but they were both perfectly clean and they felt as if they had never been touched.

"I must have been dreaming." I mumbled to myself.

I wandered downstairs to where my mother, Impa was.

"Morning Mum!" I said cheerfully

"Zelda! What have I told you about sleeping in this late?" Asked Impa with a frown. "And when did you get in last night?" Added Impa folding some clothes.

"Um! Well I don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You could have been hurt or anything."

"Well it's lucky for you I wasn't."

"Promise me you'll get home earlier."

"I promise." I replied with a long drawn out sigh. Impa was always worried about me. I think it must have been because I was adopted when I was a baby. I wasn't actually adopted. I was told that I was left on Impa's front porch one night and they knew nothing of my birth parent's, they told me this every time I asked so I eventually just gave up. 'It doesn't matter where I came from.' I kept telling myself but I'm always curious.

* * *

After I finished my breakfast I wandered back upstairs to clean myself up.

I put on my favourite purple tartan skirt and a white t-shirt. I ran a brush roughly through my soft, blonde, tangled hair. I raced down the stairs and started putting on my black ankle boots when Impa started approaching me with one of those 'I love you faces'.

"Zelda, if you wouldn't mind taking your sister out to play. I'm extremely busy today."

"But Mum I wanted to meet up with Ilia today." I whined in reply.

"Zelda! I'm just asking you just this once."

"Ok. But just this once."

"Thank you Zelda you're a real lifesaver today." Impa chorused. I took my little sister's small hand and led her outside. My sister, Aryll, was the cutest child in the whole village. She had short, thin, blonde hair that she wore in pigtails with blue ribbons. People would usually say how they wish they could adopt her for her cuteness. I guess she is a scene attraction with her oversized Red jacket on and blue flower dress on underneath. The only thing you can't take your eyes off is her cute little, bright red gumboots. Perfect for wet weather.

"Zelda? Can we go to the playground?" Asked Aryll, in a cute child's voice that just wants to make you say 'yes' to everything.

"I guess we could." I replied. I took a path that led down a few steps and then to a narrow pathway lined with cherry trees. It was in the middle of autumn so all the petals on the cherry trees were falling away so it gave the path a nice pink colour.

"I don't remember this place ever being here." Said Aryll in surprise.

"That's because no one knows about this place. Only us." I replied, using my cheeky voice that Aryll always laughed at.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that actually."Came a sudden voice. There, leaning against a tree, was the man that was in my dream. But know that I actually thought about it. It must have been real, last night.

"You look surprised!" I was so deep in thought that I forgot he was there, staring at me.

"Come on Aryll. You wanted to go to the playground didn't you?" I said quite stern to Aryll. She just nodded. I took her hand again and walked fast along the path.

We reached the park and Aryll ran off to play with some of her friends that were already there. I stared after her for a moment then started to walk among the trees on one side of the park. The Park was located on the edge of village and had surrounding forests, which made it very dangerous, especially at night when the Moblins come out.

There are rumours about the village saying they are protectors of the village and they prevent people from entering or leaving, but I think they just live in the forests and attack us if we try to leave or enter seeming as it's their territory.

I picked an apple from the nearby tree and started to eat when I heard a sound, like a twig snapping under a heavy weight. I ventured further into the dense forest even though I knew it was dangerous but my curiosity always gets the better of me. Once I could no longer see the playground and hear the distant noise of the children I knew it was time to go. I turned around and almost screamed as a hand closed over my mouth and grabbed hold of me. It was the man from before.

He slowly took his hand away from my pale, shocked face.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"My name is Ghirahim." Replied the man. Ghirahim loosened his grip on my arm and I took a step back.

"I've never seen you before. How did you get into the village, no one can get in or out. The Moblins will attack you." I said ready to hit his head and make a run for it.

"Yeah, well you see. Moblins can't attack you if they can't see you."

"Are you saying you can hide yourself from the Moblins?"

"Mmm...Not exactly. I was more invisible then actually hiding."

"Well I don't care how you got in the village." I pushed past him and walked up the steep bank, back to the playground.

"So you're not going to even ask why I'm here?" Ghirahim was suddenly standing next to a tree in front of me. I was surprised how fast he could move from one place to another.

"I don't care who you are or why your here." I replied grumpily. Ghirahim was really starting to get on my nerves. I walked the rest of the way up to the playground and started to take Aryll home.

"Why do we have to leave now Zelda?" complained Aryll.

"It isn't safe for you to be out here Aryll." I replied with a surge of fear in my voice. I didn't know who Ghirahim was or what he wanted from me, and it scared me. I rushed Aryll down the lane towards home when I realized Ghirahim was following us. I walked even faster trying not to notice but I couldn't hold back my fear. I picked up Aryll and started to run. I could see our house now; it was only a few more houses to go. I turned around to see if Ghirahim was still following us. As soon as I turned back there he was again with a grin on his face. I screamed out of fright and pushed past him running all the way up to the front door of my house. I burst through the door and let go of Aryll. I closed and bolted the door shut and backed up against the table. Aryll ran up to Impa who picked her up wondering why Zelda was like this.

"Zelda? What's wrong? You're as pale as a ghost." Impa said with shock.

I didn't answer instead I turned and ran up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

**Hope you enjoyed xx I will try to update daily or at least every two days, sometimes I get lazy so it could be once every week :) Either way stay tuned for more xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, daily updates. Hope you're still reading and enjoying. xx**

* * *

I lay on my bed curled up in a ball. I watched the moonlight cast shadows on the floor and the tree outside my window shake from side to side in the strong wind. I had been asleep for most of the day so now I was wide awake at night.

I decided I needed somewhere to clear my head. Somewhere fresh, where I could think.

Since everyone was asleep downstairs I opened up my window and a gust of wind came into my room shifting all the papers on my desk around. I grabbed hold of a branch and lifted myself out of the window and got my footing right on the tree trunk. I slowly climbed down to the bottom and when it was safe I jumped the rest of the way. I travelled down the road that leads to the small lake. I used to love swimming in the lake when I was a child but once when I was swimming down at the lake I felt a hand grip my leg and pull me under. It was the most frightening experience of my life because I was swimming alone.

Old memories came flowing back to me and shiver went up my spine as a cold gust of air came and blew over me. I kept on walking till at last I reached the lake I walked to the end of the jetty and sat down. Despite it being night it was quite bright down at the lake. I stared down at the clear, crystal water and wondered about what Ghirahim had said.

"What did he mean "Moblins can't attack you if they can't see you"?" I mumbled quietly to myself. I dipped my fingers into the water and my reflection rippled. I snatched back my hand as I felt how cold the water really was. The reflection in the water stilled itself. There next to my own mirrored image was Ghirahim's reflection. I turned my head to where Ghirahim was supposed to be standing behind me, but there was no one there. I looked back at the water and stared at both our reflections.

"How?" I muttered. Then Ghirahim's reflection spoke.

Ghirahim put a finger to his lips then slowly a hand came out of the water. I didn't believe it was possible there was nothing in the water. Ghirahim's hand wrapped around my wrist slowly and pulled me toward the water.

When I tried to release myself from his grasp I found I couldn't. Instead my body was willingly going into the water.

"Come, Zelda. Come." Ghirahim's watery picture said. I felt myself being entranced by Ghirahim. I leaned forward and my hand disappeared below the surface, then my forearm. I was leaning so far over that I tumbled into the water.

Ghirahim looked like a wispy shadow but the hand on my wrist felt real.

"Come." He still whispered, "come to me."

His grip around my wrist pulled me deeper down into the lake. I felt a need for air but being drawn to Ghirahim was even more powerful. As I felt myself fading away unable to do anything about it, I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me from Ghirahim's grasp.

The next thing I knew was a grasp around my waist and I was pulled back up to the surface. But then suddenly it was hot, and I was in a small room. I was cold, wet and coughing up water onto the stone floor.

I slowly got up and looked around the room. In the centre was a table with three people sitting and talking. They looked up with surprise.

"Took you long enough Link." Said a woman who got to her feet and put some more wood on the fire.

"She was almost taken by Girahim," Said the guy about my age that looked to be the one that saved me, as he was just as wet as I was. He walked over to the fire and held out his hands for warmth.

I stood in the corner wondering what the hell had happened? Where was I? And who were these people?

"Tea anyone?" asked a girl that came out of a doorway decorated with lines of beads. She was probably at least fourteen. She wore a white dress down to her knees and had a yellow shawl around her shoulders.

The young girl was the first one to notice me since I got here, to wherever here was. She screamed happily and dropped the tray full of china cups and ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I stumbled back, shocked at the sudden movement this girl had just made. I didn't even know her.

"Hi! I'm Malon, pleased to meet you!" Malon held out her hand and I shook it. She had a surprisingly good grip. The women at the table suddenly got and stared at Malon embracing me in what must be a hug.

"Malon! Stop scaring the girl. She just got here." Said the woman quite fierce.

"You actually noticed me." I replied with fear in my voice.

"Oh they do that to everyone they meet. Don't take it personally." Malon intervened.

"We've been waiting for you." Said the woman

"You have?" I replied questioningly.

The man who was also sitting at the table spoke up. "You didn't tell her Link."

"Well, she was kind of drowning by the time I got there. Telma didn't show me her vision fast enough." defended Link who squatted in front of the fireplace still.

"Hey!" complained the woman whose name I knew now was Telma. I sensed a change in the atmosphere and wondered if I should say something to fill the silence.

"So can someone tell me why I've been abducted and how I got here in barely a blink of an eye?"

"Malon. Can you go make some more tea please?" asked the man still sitting at the table. The young girl who dropped the silver wear when she saw me moved back through the door.

"I am Auru, this is Telma, and this is Link." Introduced Auru

"The tipsy one is Malon. Try to stay away." Warned Telma. Auru grunted at the comment and Link gave a little chuckle under his breath.

"I heard that!" called out Malon from within the next room, which I'm guessing, was a kitchen.

"Here dear change into these clothes so your other ones can dry, there a room right their you can use." Telma said emptying a pile of clothes into my arms and bustling me into a room shutting the door. All was silenced as I looked around the room; it was a bedroom that had two beds in it. I put on the clothes that I was given to discover it was a plain white dress that fell to my knees. I stepped out of the room and Telma took the wet clothes from me and began to place them on a stand by the fire.

I may not have shown it but I was still quite scared and had no idea as to how I got here.

"Come by the fire, and get warm." Telma said putting a cushion down. I didn't move, these people were being so nice and they had just abducted me from home.

"I want to go home, I don't know what you want with me but I just want to go home." I looked down and wrapped my arms around me. I was confused and didn't know if I should be afraid or not.

"She's supposed to know why she's here." Auru said sternly to Telma.

"You know I can't foresee what they're feeling. Telma retorted.  
"If only I'd gotten there sooner." Link said half to himself.

"So, why am I here then?" I asked, everyone was silent then Telma spoke more softly to me.

"Darling, you're here to fulfil your destiny."

I felt my face turn pale. What destiny? According to me I lived at home with Impa and Aryll, I hung out with my friends, and I went to school. According to me that was all I did with my life. I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped by nice people then being told I had a special destiny to be fulfilled.

Just then, Malon came into the room holding a tray full of cups and a teapot. She saw every ones blank faces and could feel the awkward tension in the air, so she asked the one thing she seemed good at saying. "Tea anyone?"

**If people want it to be more fast paced I can do that so let me know. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here for your entertainment. Xx**

I sat at the fire clearly confused, Telma and Auru explained that I couldn't go home otherwise I would be in danger. They had said that the man, Ghirahim, was an evil man who wanted to revive the demon lord who would take over the whole land.

"Zelda, you are the descendant of the goddess," Telma had said, "Why else would Ghirahim have chosen to take you?"

I was deeply confused by everything, but I felt a little trustier with Telma, Auru, and Link. The young girl Malon was sitting by a candle reading a book and occasionally hummed to herself. She seemed nice enough but she didn't really talk to me much.

"Now we need to travel to each mountain temple to reawaken the sages," Auru said leaning back in his chair.

"Sages?" I asked from my spot by the fire.

"They're like spirits," Link said suddenly, "There are six of them in total. They are powerful enough to help you regain your memory."

"The only thing is that the records to their whereabouts was lost long ago," Auru exclaimed holding his head in his hands.

"My granny used to take me to the mountain temples all the time, though the sages were never there," Malon said from her chair in the corner."

Everyone sat up immediately and paid attention to the young girl who still sat reading and sipping her tea.

"Malon, here's a map can you mark the locations on it?" Auru asked hopefully.

Malon placed her book down and wondered over to the table. She took a red pen and pointed out the name of each mountain.

"This is the forest mountain," Malon marked a mountain in the middle of a dense forest. "This is the fire mountain," She marked a mountain in the middle of a mountain range. "This is the water mountain, though it might be covered in snow," A red circle marked a mountain that was the intersection of many rivers. "The shadow mountain is more of a cave built into a mountain." She drew a red circle around a mountain that was located near the coast. "The spirit mountain." Again, Malon drew a circle around a mountain within the great desert to the west. "And finally the light mountain, There's a temple located at the top though I'm not sure if it's still there." Malon drew the last circle around a mountain at the end of a lake.

While Malon drew the locations onto the map, everyone had gathered around the table. I looked back at the fire that had started to dim. Inside my head I was still coming to terms with the fact I was the descendant of the goddess. I'd learned a lot about the goddess in school. I'd never heard of any sages though.

Link must have seen my face because he suddenly took my arm and led my upstairs. "I want to show you something."

I didn't ask any questions as he led me onto a balcony that showed the scene outside. Everything was utter chaos.

"This is castle town market." Link informed me as I took in my surroundings. Everything was in ruins, stalls were overturned and weeds grew all over the place. "Up there is Hyrule Castle, of course no one lives there anymore. No one even knows what happened to the princess." Link looked sad as he spoke.

"You are sad, I can tell." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The kingdom that I live in has turned to ruin. You know it only used to be Telma and Auru here, I was dumped on their doorstep as a baby. Telma raised me like her own until Malon came. I still remember her face like it was yesterday, her granny had died in her sleep so she came wondering into here where we found her. We've both been so alone in the world; we want to restore the land of Hyrule so people won't live in fear. You're the only one to help us Zelda."

The pleading in Link's voice made me realise that I have to help these people, I had to help Link. I knew what It was like to feel alone, to not know who your real parents were, to not quite fit in.

**Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter, I had writer's block :/ reviews will give me inspiration though :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't think of any chapter names to label each chapter, sorry about that.**

"I want to come with you, I know the safest paths to reach each mountain." Malon was arguing when Link and I headed back into the room.

"It's to dangerous for you Malon." Telma was saying as she packed a bag full of necessities.

"Let her come Telma, she may come in handy." Auru was pleading on the behalf of Malon.

Malon was on her hands and knees looking up at Telma with cute puppy eyes, she reminded me of Aryll back at home, I wondered how they were all doing without me. Impa must be worried sick wondering where I was and if I was safe.

"Fine, you can come Malon, but you have to make sure not to get yourself hurt." Telma said after a bit of thought.

"Yay, Yay, yay." Malon shouted wrapping her arms around Telma.

"I think we should head to the forest mountain first, it's closest to us." Auru said as he examined the map.

I was guessing that I didn't have much of a say in all this. As I examined the map more closely I could see a tiny spot outlining the location of my village. To my surprise it was a long way north of castle town, I wondered how Link got me from my village to here in barely a blink of an eye, unless I was knocked out and brought back here by Link.

I saw Telma open a big chest containing many weapons.

"Take your pick, sweethearts." She said taking out two daggers for herself. I saw Link take out a sword and a bow and quiver full of arrows. Auru hauled out two long swords and equipped them to his belt. Malon ran up to the chest and pulled out a sword way to big for her.

"Better leave the big weapons for the grown ups." Link said taking the sword out of her hands. Malon shot him a disappointed look but carried on to take out a bow and quiver full of arrows and a very small dagger that she slipped inside her boots.

"Zelda, do you know how to use a weapon." Link asked.

"Yes, I prefer to use a bow." I said taking out a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Are we all set?" Called Link, closing the chest with a giant padlock.

"Yep." Malon called as she blew out a candle.

Everyone nodded so we all followed Auru out into the ruined city of Castle town. We travelled through many streets, all deserted, and all in ruins.

"Zelda, have you ever been in Hyrule field. I shook my head, I had never ventured outside my village, mainly because the Moblins would kill us. "It is very dangerous while travelling on the plains, so you must always stick close to your companions."

"Don't worry I will." I said sticking close.

We reached a large wooden gate that was half broken and I could see the field beyond it. Telma opened the large door that was still on its hinges, revealing a long bridge that lead out onto a huge field.

"Bokoblins! Malon, Link. Can you take them out?" Auru said.

"Sure can," Malon said smiling, she loaded an arrow and shot the monster in his head. Link did the same to the other Bokoblins.

Malon turned around. "I got a perfect bullseye, Telma. You see I've been practising."

While everyone was focused on Malon, I noticed another bokoblin come out from hiding and point a flaming arrow at the cheerful Malon who had every one's attention. I had quick reflexes so I pulled out an arrow, aimed, and released the arrow sending the monster to the ground. It gave an almighty roar, as it died causing everyone to turn towards the dying monster.

"Zelda, you saved Malon." Telma said hugging me "Thankyou dear."

"It's alright. I'm just glad she's alright now." I said.

"Thanks Zelda." Malon said shyly, just then she reminded me so much of my sister, that I had to hide a tear that I let fall.

**Please review because I don't know how I'm doing :( I'd love to hear your input even if it is constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention something so important HAPPY NEW YEAR! And yes I know I'm 3 days late because sometimes I can be real dense and not even know when it's the new year.**  
We continued walking, being weary of ourselves at first, but after not so many encounters with dangerous beasts, we settled down talking to one another. Ahead of me Telma and Auru were talking and laughing, Malon was singing to herself as she picked some flowers along the way.

"Thanks for saving Malon, again." Link said as he walked up beside me holding the reigns of a horse.

"That's alright I would have done it anyway. I didn't know you had a horse." I exclaimed staring at the neatly groomed red mare.

"Her name's Epona, she's usually grazing in the fields somewhere." Link explained.

"Aren't you afraid she'll get stolen?"

"Who's going to steal her? Besides, she won't let anyone else ride her."

"Oh, well she sure sounds like an obedient horse."

"Yeah she is." Link smiled and patted the mare along her mane smiling compassionately. I had discovered that Link was a gentle and kind person and for some odd reason I felt safe around him.

There was a bit of a silence so I asked the question that I had being dying to ask. "So, how did you exactly take me from my village to castle town in barely seconds.

Link was hesitant to say but went on. "I'm a teleporter. Telma can see glimpses of the future or what's happening to someone right now, she can also enter someone else's mind through touch."

Link so my confused look and gave a small laugh. "Telma saw a vision of you been taken into the lake by Ghirahim, she showed me and I was able to teleport to where you were and I took both of us back here,"

"Wow I thought those types of things were just in stories."

"I'm afraid not Zelda." Link said looking forward.

"I see the forest!" Malon called excitingly pointing to a vast forest, which ran up the side of a mountain.

"It looks like that's the trail leading to the temple." Telma said looking at a dirt path leading into the forest.

"It looks kind of… Dark," I said shakily.

"Is someone afraid of the dark?" Link said mockingly walking ahead of into the forest.

"I didn't say that," I said defensively and ran after Link.

Inside the forest it was dark and very quiet. Malon, Telma and Auru trudged in front of Link and I; we had to leave Epona behind because she refused to go on any further.

"I don't like this place," I whispered to Link and grasped his hand for comfort. He looked down at me with tinted pink cheeks but kept on staring forward, tightening his grip on my hand. I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me.

"What was that!?" I said twisting around to look back the way we had come.

"I told you someone's afraid of the dark." Link said jokingly. I punched his arm then folded my hands over my chest looking away from Link.

Ahead of us, we could see Malon skipping along with her freshly picked flowers, humming a cheerful tune to herself. It actually comforted me a little considering we were walking through a silent and dark forest.

I heard another twig snap and I stared into the bushes. There I saw two beady red eyes staring at me. I froze and Link noticed so he followed my gaze.

"What are you looking at, Zelda?"

"Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Link just shrugged and walked on. I quickly followed, as this was not the place to get lost.

Suddenly Auru stopped and pulled Malon to his side breaking off the sweet tune she hummed.

"What is Auru?" Telma whispered beside him.

Auru said nothing but withdrew one of his swords and stepped forward cautiously. Just then a giant spider came down from the canopy below and headed straight for Auru. As Auru was a great swordsman he took down the giant spider with a few swipes of his sword.

Purple blood flowed from a wound on the spider's side. Auru knelt and examined the liquid.

"Yep a Pygmy Skulltula, they are servants created by the demon lord."

"You mean Ghirahim?" I asked assuming he was the demon lord.

"Ghirahim is simply the demon lord's puppet." Auru answered.

"Zelda! Watch out!" Link said suddenly. Before I knew it Links' sword was flying through the air just above my head. I turned around to see that another Pygmy Skulltula was dead on the ground at my feet.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. I had almost been killed and Link saved me, I was more than grateful to him.

"We should get moving." Auru said, "Watch the spider's blood, you don't want to touch it."

"Why?" I asked carefully stepping around the dead monster.

"Because if you touch the blood of a servant of the demon lord, you yourself become a servant to him." Auru said plainly.

I stared at the monster in disgust, "Yikes."

Everyone continued in silence, occasionally stopping for breaks to eat a bit of food and drink, but even then it was silent until Malon shouted in excitement.

"There it is. There's the forest mountain temple!"

Malon was right as she was pointing towards a building that was in a clearing **(It looks like a temple in ancient Rome or Greece)**.There were two large statues of Moblins. We walked into the temple and saw a small round altar that held a green stone.

"I'm here, so what do I exactly do now?" I asked remembering that I was suppose to re awaken my supposed destiny, which I still had trouble believing.

"You have to touch the stone." Malon said dragging me towards the altar. I stood in front of the stone and hesitantly grasped it with two hands. It instantly lit up and a young girl garbed in green was standing before me.

"I'm Saria, sage of the forest." She introduced. "I felt your presence from the moment you stepped foot into my province and I know what you seek."

"Can you help me?" I asked the small girl in green named Saria.

"You were destined for a long journey, a journey of peace. The puppet you call Ghirahim is trying to kill you."

"Why, Why is he trying to kill me."

"Shh, close your eyes." Saria placed her palm upon my forehead. "You are the destined youth in the way of the demon lord's plans. He plans to turn this world into chaos, and you destined youth of the light are the only one to stop him."

I opened my eyes and Saria was gone. "You still have many things to learn, Darunia of the fire mountain can tell you more." Came Saria's sweet voice.

This green stone dimmed and all was normal apart from my memory. Words could not explain it but I knew I had to help these people and reawaken the rest of me. I knew my purpose was far greater than what I imagined, that somehow I had to help Hyrule.

"Let's go find the next sage." I said enthusiastically and with knew light.

"I knew she would find her spirit again." Malon said cheerfully as she held my hand in hers. Malon's flaming red hair blew in the breeze showing her small face.

"Let's head to fire mountain then, shall we." Link said. I nodded and smiled. Together, everyone headed back down the path, I sensed something great in me but couldn't place my figure on it. Hopefully Darunia the sage of fire will be able to shed some light on these newly acquainted feelings.

**Yes, I hope I made this chapter long enough as I will be going on holiday for a week and unfortunately they have no wi fi. No wi fi = no updates, but it means I should have a chapter or two ready to post when I come back. Until then farewell! xx**


End file.
